Le voisin d'à côté! - O vizinho ao lado Sinopse
by Hamal
Summary: YAOI -Isolado na ultima casa zodiacal, o pequeno Afrodite vê, na chegada de seu vizinho framcês, a oportunidade de ter um amigo. Um sentimento nasce, forte como as colunas de pedra, mas o destino e a distância se tornam adversários árduos a serem enfrentados pelos dois amigos. Decidido a não ser esquecido, Peixes resolve enfrentar esse adversário com uma arma pel e caneta
1. Velha infância

**Esta fanfic é feita em parceria com Juliana Yagami (rosenrot), como no ff. net não tem a opção de co-autoria, infelizmente todas as fics são postadas com o meu perfil.  
**

Le voisin d'à côté! - O vizinho ao lado

Sinopse

Santuário de Atena, na Grécia, onde crianças predestinadas, são trazidas para ocuparem as doze casas zodiacais e se tornarem os guerreiros detentores dos poderes das estrelas!

Em um lugar duro, feito de rocha e muita história, uma amizade forte e sincera nasce.

Isolado na ultima casa zodiacal, o pequeno Afrodite vê, na chegada de seu vizinho vindo da França, a oportunidade de ter um amigo.

Um sentimento nasce, forte como as colunas de pedra, mas o destino e a distância se tornam adversários árduos a serem enfrentados pelos dois amigos.

Decidido a não ser esquecido por Camus, Afrodite resolve enfrentar esse adversário com uma arma simples. Papel e caneta.

 **Disclaimer**  
Saint Seiya (Os cavaleiros do Zodíaco) e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei e tem todos os seus direitos reservados.

Fanarts retiradas da internet (google) e editadas para se encaixar no sentido da fanfic ; todos os créditos aos seus criadores.

Fic em três capítulos para o desafio "dia dos namorados" do grupo "me recomende uma fic" no face.

******************************************cap 1**************************************************

No Santuário de Atena, na Grécia, logo pela manhã ocorria uma reunião formal no Templo do Grande Mestre. Shion convocara todas as crianças predestinadas a se tornarem cavaleiros de ouro e que já estavam reunidas no Santuário, para lhes apresentar o futuro cavaleiro de Aquário. Ao lado de cada criança havia um tutor, um antigo cavaleiro ou sábio estudioso de determinada constelação, o qual seria o responsável pela educação, cuidados e leitura dos pergaminhos milenares que transmitiam os conhecimentos de cada armadura sagrada!

Diante daquela fileira de homens com crianças ao lado, havia um ruivinho por volta dos oito anos, muito sério e tímido, que permaneceu em silêncio durante todo o discurso do Patriarca. Assim que fora oficialmente apresentado e terminada a reunião, o pequeno saiu de mãos dadas com seu tutor sob os olhares curiosos dos demais aprendizes.

No entanto, havia um garotinho muito bonito, de enormes e brilhantes olhos azuis, que parecia, além de curioso também, muito eufórico!

Enquanto entrava na décima segunda casa de mãos dadas com seu tutor, o menininho olhava para trás todo sorridente, vendo o garotinho ruivo descendo as escadarias. Finalmente teria um vizinho para brincar nas horas vagas!

Afrodite passou aquela noite ansioso. Desde que chegara ao Santuário, ficava a maior parte do tempo sozinho, isolado na ultima casa zodiacal, tendo contato com as outras crianças apenas quando tinham treinamento em conjunto na arena. Ter um vizinho, com quem pudesse brincar e conversar era simplesmente perfeito!

Assim que amanheceu, levantou-se da cama todo afoito. Concluiu as tarefas que seu tutor lhe passou. Estudou os pergaminhos da armadura sagrada de Peixes, teve aulas de grego com o instrutor, já que Saga e Aiolos, que costumavam dar as aulas para as crianças tinham saído em missão. No fim da tarde, desceu as escadarias até Aquário todo serelepe. Queria dar as boas vindas ao novo amiguinho, que agora morava ao lado de sua casa.

Vestindo uma túnica de treinamento e sandálias gregas, o garotinho de cabelos azul piscina até os ombros, chegou em frente ao Templo de Aquário e viu quando o tutor do vizinho entrava em casa. Chamou pelo homem perguntando sobre o pequeno morador da casa. Tinham ordens para que não deixassem seus Templos, mas eram tão novinhos ainda que o tutor de Aquário não viu problema em deixar o pequeno sueco entrar para conhecer o vizinho. Ensinou-lhe o caminho da biblioteca e enquanto Afrodite seguia com passinhos apressados, o homem foi para a cozinha preparar um suco para os garotos.

Quando viu entreaberta a porta que o instrutor de Aquário lhe indicara, Afrodite espalmou a mãozinha na madeira e abriu devagar, vendo o garotinho ruivo lendo um livro grosso e antigo. Se espantou! – "Uau! Deve ter mais de um zilhão de páginas!" – pensou sua imaginação infantil. Então, quando viu que o ruivinho levantou o olhar para si, disse com um sorriso enorme no lindo rosto:

– Olá! Eu sou o seu vizinho da casa de cima. O meu nome é Afrodite! E o seu? Você já leu tudo isso ai? Do que é esse livro que você está lendo? – disse o tagarela com as mãozinhas para trás das costas e esticando os olhos para ler o título do livro, mas quando viu que estava escrito em um idioma que não conhecia desistiu. Olhou apreensivo para os olhos avelãs e aguardou a resposta.

Desde que chegou Camus estranhava tudo. Todas aquelas pessoas estranhas, usando roupas engraçadas, as casas de pedra... Contudo, não reclamava. Na verdade o menininho ruivo pouco falava. Passara quase todo o tempo, desde sua chegada, na enorme biblioteca do Templo de Aquário. O ruivinho ficara simplesmente maravilhado com ela! Adorava ler e aquela biblioteca era tão grande! Tão cheia de livros incríveis! Mal podia esperar para ler a todos.

Estava concentrado naquele livro antigo escrito em uma língua que não conhecia. Contudo, as letras escritas à mão e as ilustrações à pincel eram tão maravilhosas que ele se perdia em admiração! Quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo deu uma olhada rápida e viu um menino da sua idade entrando na sala. De início ficou olhando para ele curioso. O tinha visto na reunião do dia anterior. Os cabelos eram tão azuis quanto seus olhos, era muito bonito e exalava um cheirinho gostoso e agradável. Mas falava sem parar! O problema é que começara há pouco tempo as aulas de grego e não entendia absolutamente nada do que ele dizia. Meio com vergonha e sem saber o que responder, apenas permaneceu calado olhando para ele em silêncio.

– Ei! O gato comeu sua língua? Como é seu nome? – repetiu Afrodite, mas novamente não obteve resposta. Tristinho, deduziu que o menino ruivo não tinha gostado da visita, então o sorriso que trazia no rosto sumiu e diante do silêncio do outro garoto, Afrodite deu dois passinhos para trás e se virou, caminhando lentamente até a porta.

Camus, ainda em silêncio, tentava entender o que ele falava, mas quando o viu ficar tristonho e se afastar lhe dando as costas, saltou da cadeira afoito, correu até o menininho, agarrou em sua túnica e puxou de leve. Quando ele parou e se virou para olhá-lo, o ruivinho soltou o tecido e abaixou os olhos envergonhado. Em seguida, disse com grande dificuldade e um sotaque bem carregado:

– Non… je ne… eu non f-falar grec... – tentou se fazer entender e corado de vergonha, Camus apontou para si mesmo com o dedinho – Camus... je m'appelle Camus. – disse e depois apontou para o outro, torcendo para que ele tivesse entendido.

Logo o sorriso de antes voltou ao rostinho bonito de Afrodite e ele entendeu que o outro não lhe respondia porque não tinha ainda aprendido o idioma. Também pudera, o ruivo tinha acabado de chegar ao Santuário, quando ele já estava ali há meses!

– Ah, entendi! Você ainda não fala grego! O meu mestre disse que você é da França! Lá é legal? Ah... desculpa! Bem, o meu nome é Afrodite! Muito prazer, Camy. – disse, espalmando a mãozinha no próprio peito quando disse seu nome novamente e pronunciando o nome do francesinho como ouvira ele dizer e então estendeu a mão para que Camus a apertasse.

E assim, mesmo com a barreira do idioma entre eles, se deram as mãozinhas e se sentaram lado a lado no divã da biblioteca de Aquário, onde passaram horas foleando livros em silêncio.

Camus mostrou para Afrodite um guia de viagens com fotos de pontos turísticos da França. O pisciano, por sua vez, girava o grande globo terrestre que ficava sobre a escrivaninha, até achar seu país natal. Quando encontrou apontou com o dedinho.

– Aqui! Eu morava aqui, na Suécia! É legal lá! – dizia e Camus olhava, ora para o globo, ora para o novo amigo, sem desmanchar a carinha séria de costume.

Logo o tutor do francesinho entrou na sala novamente. Já tinha ido até lá antes levar suco para os garotos, mas agora teria que dizer ao visitante que já estava em sua hora.

– Com licença! Senhor Afrodite, já está tarde! Deve voltar para seu templo.

– Aaaaaah! Sim senhor! – disse fazendo uma carinha desanimada – Bom, eu vou indo! Até outro dia, Camy!

Sem saber dos hábitos polidos e um tanto quanto frios dos franceses, Afrodite puxou Camus pelos ombros e lhe deu um abraço, rápido e forte. Depois correu até a porta e pegou na mão do tutor de Aquário. Antes de deixar a sala ainda acenou para o novo amigo com um sorriso.

Camus se assustou um pouco com aquele abraço e novamente ficou sem saber como reagir. Quando Afrodite se afastou ele acenou de volta e só quando o menino foi embora o ruivinho se permitiu sorrir.

Assim que o tutor voltou, foi até a biblioteca dizer a Camus que logo o jantar estaria pronto. O pequeno aquariano olhou para ele e disse com certa espontaneidade na voz:

– Il est mon voisin jusqu'à la maison top, non? Le futur chevalier de Poissons... Il a une drôle d'odeur! C'est vraiment délicieux! Mais... eh, bien, je vais revenir à la leçon. Je lisais le livre que vous me demandiez. – (Ele é o meu vizinho da casa de cima, não é? O futuro cavaleiro de Peixes... Ele tem um cheirinho engraçado. Mas é muito gostoso! Bem... eu vou voltar aos estudos! Já li o livro que me pediu.)

O tutor sorriu para ele confirmando todas as perguntas e afirmações. Logo o ruivinho voltou a seus afazeres, porém sem conseguir esquecer aquele menino alegre do cheirinho bom que o visitou mais cedo.

Assim passaram-se os dias e as semanas. Afrodite vinha todos os fins de tarde visitar Camus e o francesinho sempre o esperava ansioso. Devagar ia aprendendo a língua grega e a comunicação entre eles ia melhorando a cada dia. Em uma das visitas, Camus resolveu tirar uma duvida que o corroía há tempos.

– Aphrodite... pourquoi você cheira a... roses? – perguntou para o amiguinho, que estava sentadinho ao seu lado no tapete da biblioteca fazendo um desenho junto com ele. O ruivinho sentia aquele cheirinho bom e se perguntava por que o amigo perfumava a tudo por onde passava.

– Ah, eu não sei! Acho que é porque eu mexo nas rosas. Mas você não pode mexer nelas! Elas têm veneno! – disse Afrodite falando meio sério enquanto olhava para ele – O mestre me disse que só eu posso mexer nelas, porque eu nasci diferente! É como se eu fosse uma delas, então nós temos o mesmo cheiro e elas não fazem mal para mim! – sorriu e entregou o desenho que fazia para Camus – Toma! Eu desenhei você!

Quando Camus olhou para o desenho em suas mãos, começou a rir. Era uma das poucas vezes que Afrodite via o amigo rir com vontade.

– Você desenha très mauvais! – disse o ruivinho ainda rindo enquanto olhava seu retrato no papel, um garoto palito, com um cabeção enorme, cabelos vermelhos com franja espetada para cima, um beição arcado para baixo, sobrancelhas unidas e em formato de V. Realmente era uma carranca feia, porém muito engraçada.

– E você fala grego muito mal! – respondeu Afrodite também rindo e jogando os lápis de cor em Camus, que desviava facilmente – Hoje é domingo! Vamos brincar na arena com os outros garotos?

Camus subitamente parou de rir e ficou pensativo. Não gostava muito de interagir com os outros meninos e nem de brincar com eles, pois alguns tiravam sarro de seu sotaque carregado. Contudo, também não queria dizer não amiguinho e magoá-lo. Dessa forma, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e começou a guardar os lápis na caixinha.

Os dois então desceram a longa escadaria animadinhos e de mãos dadas, brincando de pular os degraus, porém, ao se aproximarem da arena o francesinho ficou calado e se sentou em um degrau, apenas observando os outros meninos brincarem.

Afrodite percebeu que Camus ficava muito tímido perto dos outros cavaleiros, então apenas abanou as mãozinhas cumprimentando os colegas mais chegados, como Mu, Máscara da Morte, Shura e Milo, que brincavam de pega-pega e se sentou ao lado do ruivinho. Vez ou outra lhe dizia de qual país cada um deles veio, além de outras particularidades, como quem era o mais bagunceiro, quem tinha a fama de ser o mais brigão entre outras fofocas brandas.

Depois de um bom tempo sentados ali, Afrodite percebeu que não adiantava querer fazer o amigo interagir com todos. Era o jeito dele e já era um milagre que aceitasse brincar consigo. Ainda assim, Camus era criança como todos. Por isso o pequeno sueco pegou na mão do amiguinho e o puxou para se levantar:

– Vem, vamos brincar em outro lugar! Aqui está chato! Não gosto de brincadeiras de correr! Vamos brincar na minha casa? Podemos brincar de esconde-esconde!

– Oui! – respondeu Camus simplesmente. Subiram as escadarias chegando em Peixes quase sem fôlego. Descer era sempre mais fácil que subir!

– Está com você! Eu vou me esconder! Só não vale me procurar no jardim, porque você não pode entrar lá! Conte até trinta! Valendo! – disse o pisciano já saindo correndo aos risos.

Enquanto corria, olhou para trás e viu o amigo encostando o rosto em um dos pilares e começando a contagem. Desviou o caminho e, em vez de entrar em sua casa, deu a volta por trás, para se esconder nos fundos do Templo, porém qual não foi sua surpresa ao chegar à parte de trás de sua casa e ver Saga e Aiolos aos beijos! Afrodite ficou estático. Quase nem respirava para não ser visto pelos dois cavaleiros mais velhos! Achou estranho, mas ficou um tempo olhando com certa curiosidade.

Enquanto isso, na entrada do Templo de Peixes, Camus terminava sua contagem.

– 28, 29... 30! J'y vais! - (Lá vou eu!) – falou o pequeno em voz alta saindo à procura do amigo. Não seria difícil achá-lo, pois com seus sentidos aguçados Camus se guiava pelo cheiro. Contudo o roseiral atrapalhava e confundia um pouco.

Simultaneamente, enquanto Camus procurava por Afrodite, Aiolos se afastava de Saga ainda ofegante.

– Saga... aqui não! Alguém pode nos ver!

– Ninguém vem aqui. Todos temem as rosas venenosas! Mas tudo bem. Me encontra em Gêmeos daqui a uma hora?

– Sabe que não devíamos... tudo bem... daqui a uma hora. Agora vai!

Combinaram entre beijos e discretamente se afastaram um do outro e seguiram cada um para um lado, nem sequer imaginando que o pequeno sueco tinha presenciado tudo!

Exatamente nesse instante, Camus se aproximou sorrateiro de Afrodite. Vendo o amiguinho de costas não perdeu tempo.

– Pris! Esta con você! – gritou, mas Afrodite não teve a reação esperada, pois continuava quietinho e estático, olhando pra frente – Aphrodite? C'est bien? – perguntou curioso e um pouco preocupado.

Afrodite virou o rosto para Camus, um pouco assustado, mas de repente começou a rir colocando as mãozinhas sobre a boca, meio envergonhado. Por que afinal o mestre Saga e o mestre Aiolos estavam se beijando? E por que eles se beijavam na boca? Respirou fundo e se recompôs.

– Sim está tudo bem! Ah, você me achou muito rápido! Assim não vale! Achei que aqui na minha casa iria conseguir disfarçar o meu cheiro! Vai, sua vez! Você se esconde e eu te procuro! – disse o sueco encostando a testa em um pilar e começando já a contagem.

Brincaram por longos minutos. Depois ainda lancharam juntos e só a noite cada um voltou para sua casa.

No dia seguinte mais uma semana se iniciava e com ela a mesma rotina se repetia. Os pequenos estudavam o dia todo e apenas no finzinho da tarde lhes sobrava tempo para serem crianças normais.

Embrenhado em seu roseiral, Afrodite podava com maestria suas lindas, porém nocivas rosas. Naquela tarde fora Camus quem subira até Peixes para visitar o amiguinho. Quando o aquariano entrou no Templo, sentiu que o cosmo de Afrodite estava no jardim e rumou para lá instintivamente. Nunca tinha visto tamanha beleza em sua vida! O jardim era esplêndido, com roseiras enormes e majestosas pencas de rosas brancas, negras e vermelhas.

Como fora várias vezes advertido por Afrodite, para que não se aproximasse de seu jardim, Camus ficou parado na porta apenas olhando de longe! Hipnotizado! Tão deslumbrado estava com aquelas flores, não percebeu que andava a passos minúsculos até elas! Era como se uma força de atração o puxasse para perto. Queria tocá-las, senti-las, mesmo que morresse logo em seguida! Estava fascinado, enfeitiçado! Esticou um bracinho e estava prestes a tocar na pétala aveludada de uma rosa negra quando foi desperto do transe por um grito.

– CAMY, NÃO! – a voz de Afrodite soou forte e desesperada e logo sua mãozinha pequena agarrou o braço do francês e o puxou para longe dali! Para dentro do Templo de Peixes – Não pode tocar nelas, Camy! São perigosas! Quer perder seu dedo? As negras são afiadas como lâminas! Machucou?

– Ah... non...

Não sabia se Camus tinha chegado a tocar na flor, pois agira tão rápido que nem se deu conta direito, mas enquanto estava segurando a mão dele perto de seu rosto para procurar alguma ferida, estranhamente se lembrou na cena que vira no dia anterior e que povoou seus pensamentos quase que a noite toda, até enfim conseguir cair em sono profundo. Lembrava-se de Saga e Aiolos se beijando atrás de seu Templo e em sua cabecinha infantil tentava entender porque eles faziam isso. Sabia que os mestres eram muito amigos, sempre andavam juntos e saiam em missão juntos. Seria normal, então, os amigos se beijarem daquele jeito? Não. Talvez só os amigos que se gostavam muito!

Tomado por esses questionamentos, que lhe matutaram na cabeça o dia todo também, Afrodite puxou Camus para mais perto de si, pela mão que já segurava e sem dizer qualquer palavra ou dar qualquer explicação, fechou os olhinhos azuis e deu um selinho estalado e demorado nos lábios do amigo. Agira por puro instinto, mimese e curiosidade!

Assustado, o ruivinho arregalou os olhos depois daquele selinho estalado e olhou confuso para o amigo. Tocou os lábios com os dedinhos e perguntou:

– Pourquoi fez isso?

Camus não entendeu o que significava aquele beijo. Em sua mente infantil e sem malícia, apenas achou o ato estranho, da mesma forma, aliás, que achava esquisito os abraços. Seria outra tradição grega? Ficou ali paradinho olhando o amigo a espera da resposta.

– Porque... não sei! Acho que os amigos fazem isso! Pelo menos foi o que eu vi dois amigos fazendo! – disse Afrodite dando de ombros, meio confuso. Não sabia mesmo explicar porque havia beijado os lábios de Camus. Só quis fazer aquilo porque viu Saga e Aiolia fazendo.

Camus franziu as sobrancelhas e perguntou:

– Fazem? Tem... certitude? É... étrange! – disse o francesinho rindo, pois a ideia de sair por ai beijando os outros lhe parecia bem esquisita. Porém, se era um costume de amigos, não devia ser de todo mal.

– Sim! Tenho certeza! Eu vi! Quer fazer de novo? Agora que você sabe? – perguntou Afrodite todo sorridente.

Camus ficou olhando pro amiguinho por um tempo, maquinando em sua cabecinha o por quê dos amigos se beijarem na boca. Afrodite era seu melhor amigo, então se beijar os lábios do amigo era um maneira de demonstrar amizade, não teve dúvida.

– Oui. – disse e esticou o pescoço fazendo um biquinho, enquanto fechou os olhos e deu outro selinho em Afrodite, que já fazia o mesmo, também de olhos fechados e com o biquinho a postos!

Dessa vez o selinho foi um pouco mais demorado. Ficaram ali com as boquinhas pequenas coladas uma à outra, até que Camus abriu um dos olhos, depois outro. As íris avelãs encontraram as azuis muito claras de Afrodite, que também já fazia o mesmo gesto, para verificar a reação do amigo. Foi quando se afastaram ao mesmo instante e se olhando curiosos e um tanto quando espantados, disseram quase ao mesmo tempo, em uníssono!

– Écaaa! – Camus limpando a boca com as costas da mão e Afrodite rindo, fazendo uma carinha de nojo. Logo o francês começou a rir junto com o amigo e ficaram ainda por um tempo às gargalhadas.

Assim, a amizade de Camus e Afrodite seguia regada a risos, brincadeiras e muito companheirismo. Deixaram os beijos de lado e continuaram apenas com as brincadeiras de crianças. Como habitavam as duas ultimas casas do Santuário, quase nunca os outros meninos vinham visitá-los, já que não era nada fácil subir aquelas enormes escadarias. Afrodite esperou muito para ter um vizinho com quem pudesse brincar, já que ficara meses isolado entre o Templo do Patriarca e a casa vazia de baixo. Quando Camus chegou foi como um raio de sol, que estampou instantaneamente um sorriso no rostinho do sueco.

Já Camus, muito tímido, agradecia por Afrodite ser extrovertido e alegre, pois se não fosse ele ter vindo até si, provavelmente nunca teriam se tornado amigos, já que era assim com os outros garotos, que o achavam chato e sério demais! Não que o ruivo não se desse bem com os outros. Com o passar dos anos, Camus se tornou colega de todos, porém não conseguia ter com eles a liberdade e afinidade que só sentia com o futuro cavaleiro de Peixes. Eram quase inseparáveis, onde um estava logo o outro aparecia.

O tempo passou, as crianças cresceram e agora eram jovens fortes e determinados! Com quinze anos, já eram extremamente poderosos! Afrodite se tornara um cavaleiro letal e temível! Mestre na arte de manipular suas rosas assassinas! Camus já dava indícios de que seria o maior mago do gelo a usar a armadura sagrada de Aquário! Contudo, mesmo já sendo muito poderosos, ainda não estavam prontos. Principalmente Camus! A ele faltava o treinamento derradeiro, sua prova mais difícil! Por muito tempo o ruivo adiou sua partida, mas não podia mais esperar. Precisava se refugiar na Sibéria com seu tutor, pois somente no frio extremo de lá seu cosmo despertaria por completo.

Não havia contado isso ao melhor amigo, pois queria lhe poupar o sofrimento. Sabia que Afrodite era apegado demais a si e que os outros jovens o evitavam, já que temiam o veneno que ele exalava em seu cosmo. Porém não podia mais esperar! Na manhã seguinte o helicóptero o pegaria e o levaria embora. Essa noite, então, seria a última que passaria ao lado do vizinho, antes de um longo período de ausência. Estava triste, melancólico, mas não era uma escolha e sim uma necessidade! Somente fortalecendo seu cosmo no frio intenso da Sibéria a armadura finalmente o aceitaria. Resignado, parou alguns metros antes do jardim magnífico da casa de Peixes e chamou:

– Afrodite! Está ai?

– Oi, Camus! – respondeu o pisciano saindo de trás de uma roseira grande e florida. Usava um avental de jardineiro por cima da roupa e terminava de podar uns últimos galhos – Já estou indo ai! – guardou a tesoura de jardinagem no bolso do avental, limpou as mãos do tecido grosso e foi até o amigo com um sorriso – E ai? O que manda? Já jantou? Vou fazer pizza! A massa está quase pronta! Quer jantar aqui?

– Non jantei non. Pizza me parece ótimo! Eu preparo o suco! – Camus deu um dos seus raros sorrisos aceitando o convite. O sotaque carregado não o abandonou mesmo após anos morando longe da França.

Quanto a seu intento, ainda não havia encontrado uma maneira de dizer ao amigo que teria que partir. Por isso, achou melhor ir com calma.

Na cozinha, enquanto o sueco preparava a pizza Camus fazia um suco de laranja. O esfriou usando seu cosmo, apenas para fazer graça. Assim que a pizza foi ao forno se sentaram lado a lado bebendo o suco e conversando amenidades, até que ela ficasse pronta. Foi em um momento de silêncio, enquanto comiam, que o ruivo viu sua chance.

– Afrodite... eu... bem, eu preciso te contar uma coisa... – disse olhando para seu copo. Era muito difícil dar a notícia, portanto prosseguiu com voz triste e baixa – Eu... estou indo embora.

Quando ouviu aquilo, Afrodite baixou a cabeça e pousou o garfo na borda do prato. Engoliu o pedaço de pizza que tinha na boca, o qual desceu cortando sua garganta e de olhos baixos, fixos ao prato quase vazio disse em tom baixo:

– Eu sei, Camus. Eu... bem, meu mestre me disse que os cavaleiros do gelo devem viver um período em uma zona do planeta onde o frio é extremo, para fortalecerem seu cosmo. Só não sabia quando você ia. – levantou o olhos encontrando os olhos avelãs angustiados de Camus. Pegou o copo de suco e deu um gole. Novamente desceu rasgando sua garganta – Quando você vai? Daqui uma semana? Um mês?

– Amanhã. – respondeu o francês olhando para ele.

– Amanhã? Já? – agora sim Afrodite ficou surpreso. Achava que teria mais tempo para se despedir do amigo.

Iria sentir muita falta dele. Praticamente cresceram juntos. Dividiam sonhos, medos, duvidas, confidências... Estava tão acostumado com o vizinho de baixo que só de pensar na casa vazia novamente seu peito ficava apertadinho. Camus era seu melhor amigo. Via os outros meninos raramente, mas mesmo quando estavam juntos, eles o evitavam, por causa do cosmo venenoso. Seria um período bem difícil, onde ficaria em total isolamento. Porém entendia que a vida dos cavaleiros era cheia de provas, privações e separações. Por isso olhou para Camus e deu um sorriso melancólico, tentando disfarçar a tristeza que sentia.

– Vou sentir sua falta! Ninguém sobe até aqui para me visitar! Mas também... eu não faço questão. – disse o sueco tomando outro gole de suco, depois colocou o copo sobre a mesa e desmanchou o sorriso, voltando a ficar sério e tristonho. Então, olhou novamente para Camus e fez uma pergunta simples – Camus... posso escrever para você? Será que posso te mandar cartas?

O ruivo não se surpreendeu pelo amigo saber da viagem. Afrodite sempre fora muito esperto. Em silêncio pegou uma caneta e anotou no guardanapo um endereço, na verdade uma caixa postal e entregou a Afrodite.

– Eu também vou sentir sua falta. – falou olhando o amigo nos olhos.

Camus era sempre muito contido, porém estava sofrendo muito com aquela despedida. Assim, resolveu acabar logo com ela, antes que acabasse chorando! O que seria motivo para que Afrodite o sacaneasse eternamente! Sendo assim, de modo contido e inseguro, se aproximou do sueco e lhe deu um abraço forte e apertado.

– Non será pra sempre, non? Logo estarei de volta! Somos vizinhos! Cuida do meu templo pra mim? – falava com a voz quase embargada, porém disfarçando e se segurando como dava – Vou tentar treinar o mais rápido que puder. Você vai ver! E quando voltar, estarei vestindo a armadura sagrada de Aquário... e... quero vê-lo vestido com a de Peixes! – terminou de dizer ainda abraçado a ele. Respirava fundo, pois queria guardar na memória o cheiro de rosas que o amigo exalava. Não tinha medo dele, pois sabia que o sueco jamais o iria ferir e, mesmo que suas toxinas o atingissem, simplesmente as congelaria nos vasos sanguíneos. Sendo assim, afundava sem medo o nariz nos cabelos dele, aspirando seu perfume natural. Seriam anos sem sentir aquele cheirinho tão gostoso de novo!

Afrodite, por sua vez, apertava o amigo contra seu corpo como se assim pudesse impedi-lo de partir. Aproveitou aquele abraço por longos minutos, sem soltar Camus, como se com ele pudesse dizer o que com palavras não conseguiria, já que sua garganta estava apertada, quase o sufocando. Não iria chorar! Eram cavaleiros, homens e sabiam de seus deveres e obrigações. Segurou o quanto pode e quando percebeu que não iria aguentar, se afastou dele, lhe dando as costas e indo em direção à pia, onde disfarçadamente enxugou uma lágrima.

– Bem! Eu espero estar vestindo a armadura de Peixes sim! – disse dando uma risadinha enquanto colocava os pratos na pia – Ainda tenho que treinar na Groelândia por um período! Aumentar meu cosmo e manipular venenos mais potentes! Mas tenho certeza de que serei o cavaleiro de Peixes! E continuaremos sendo vizinhos! – sorriu, agora olhando para ele já mais recuperado.

Camus ainda ficou por um bom tempo no Templo de Peixes e jogaram conversa fora até tarde da noite. O francês então voltou para sua casa e terminou de arrumar as malas, com as poucas coisas que levaria na mudança. Seu voo sairia logo pela manhã.

Na casa de Peixes, Afrodite mal dormira. Passou o resto da noite no jardim, concentrando seu cosmo para tentar criar uma rosa sem veneno para dar de presente ao francês. Desde que se tornaram amigos, Camus sempre admirara e falara de seu jardim e de suas rosas! Sempre falava, com brilho nos olhos, da beleza delas e de como as pétalas pareciam feitas de veludo! Sempre tivera vontade de tocá-las, porém Afrodite nunca o permitiu. Não queria que o amigo fosse envenenado, ou tivesse um dedo decepado.

Pensando nisso, o sueco fez de tudo para criar uma rosa tão linda quanto as letais, porém que não oferecesse perigo algum, só para dar a Camus o prazer de tocar em uma! Depois de centenas de tentativas, conseguiu enfim criar uma rosa vermelha lindíssima, quase sem veneno. Estava exausto! Por isso acabou adormecendo ali mesmo, no roseiral mortífero da casa de Peixes, com a rosa de Camus na mão.

Despertou quando um raio de sol tocou seu rosto. Já ia virando para o lado quando se lembrou da partida do amigo.

– Camus! – disse de supetão e então deu um pulo do chão num sobressalto. Atravessou a casa como um raio e correu escadaria a baixo chamando pelo amigo – Camus! Camus! Camus!

Não o encontrando ali, seu coração disparou! Passou a noite toda tentando fazer a rosa para ele e não ia conseguir entregá-la? Não! Se tivesse sorte ele ainda estaria no heliporto e foi justamente para lá que Afrodite correu!

Quando avistou o lugar, o helicóptero que levaria Camus ao aeroporto já começava a girar as hélices bem devagar. Mesmo assim, Afrodite infringiu as regras e correu até ele, gritando enquanto se aproximava abaixado.

– Camus! Camus! Eu fiz! Consegui fazer uma sem veneno! – dizia praticamente gritando, devido ao barulho ensurdecedor que o motor e a hélice da aeronave produziam. Todo sorridente, ergueu a rosa que trazia consigo na mão para que o amigo pudesse vê-la.

De dentro da cabine, Camus não esperava ver Afrodite outra vez, logo não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso quando o viu todo descabelado correndo na direção do helicóptero. Ficou surpreso ao olhar a rosa nas mãos dele.

Do lado de fora, com a mão espalmada na lateral da aeronave, Afrodite olhou para Camus com um sorriso enorme no belo rosto.

– Eu fiz uma para você! Para você saber como é tocar nelas! Abre aqui, mestre! Entregue para ele, por favor! Essa não tem veneno! – pediu para o tutor de Camus que estava do lado da janela.

O homem, que acompanhou de perto o crescimento e a amizade sólida daqueles dois, não deixou por menos, abriu a janelinha de vidro e pegou a rosa com cuidado, para não se ferir com os espinhos. Recolheu a mão para dentro da cabine e entregou a flor a Camus, que finalmente pode saber como era tocá-las, segurando, encantado, a rosa entre seus dedos.

Do lado de fora, Afrodite olhava para ele num misto de alegria, por ter conseguido lhe entregar a rosa a tempo e tristeza, por ver seu único e adorado amigo indo embora.

– Menino! Se afaste! O helicóptero vai levantar voo! – pediu um funcionário do hangar.

Sem tirar os olhos de Camus, Afrodite foi dando pequenos passos para trás, esboçando um sorriso triste enquanto acenava para ele.

Quando o helicóptero partiu o ruivo ficou olhando por um tempo ainda na direção do amigo, até que, o perdendo de vista, voltou sua atenção à lindíssima rosa em suas mãos. Tocava as pétalas com cuidado, confirmando suas suspeitas de anos. Eram realmente macias e aveludadas! Apertou delicadamente a flor junto ao peito, se encostando na lateral da aeronave. Sem seu amigo os dias na Sibéria seriam ainda mais gelados e tristes.

***** continua*****

Olá enfim parece que vou conseguir postar aqui, mas gente é muito dificil pra mim esse site, nao sei mexer nele direito, então me desculpem se ficar muito ruim. beijos


	2. A falta que você me faz

Le voisin d'à côté! - O vizinho ao lado

 **Disclaimer**  
Saint Seiya (Os cavaleiros do Zodíaco) e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei e tem todos os seus direitos reservados.

Fanarts retiradas da internet (google) e editadas para se encaixar no sentido da fanfic ; todos os créditos aos seus criadores.

Fic em três capítulos para o desafio "dia dos namorados" do grupo "me recomende uma fic" no face.

******************************************cap 2**************************************************

Passaram-se os meses. O inverno naquele fim de ano fora frio e rigoroso, como há muito não se via por aquelas bandas. A falta que Camus fazia na vida de Afrodite se assemelhava à falta que faz os raios quentes e aconchegantes do sol em uma manhã fria e nublada. Camus fora embora e era como se tivesse levado consigo o calor que aquecia o coração do jovem sueco, que passava quase o tempo todo sozinho em seu Templo, onde quase ninguém se atrevia a subir, por não querer vencer o desafio extenuante dos imensos e ingrimes degraus de pedra, ou por temer o jardim mortífero que circundava o Templo de Peixes. Afrodite só via os outros colegas quando descia para treinar na arena do Santuário, mas mesmo assim não trocava muitas palavras com eles, além de amenidades e assuntos triviais.

A rotina do futuro cavaleiro de Peixes não mudara muito desde que o amigo partira para a Sibéria. Levantava muito cedo, pois também cedo ia se deitar, já que não havia com quem conversar nem durante nem após o jantar. Seu tutor, já muito idoso, fora morar na vila, nos arredores do Santuário.

Com quinze anos e muito inteligente, tanto que aos poucos se tornava o cavaleiro mais estrategista dos doze guardiões das casas zodiacais, Afrodite já aprendera tudo que precisava, tando da língua grega, a qual agora era fluente, quanto dos pergaminhos sagrados da armadura que correspondia à sua constelação protetora. Só lhe faltava ainda um período de treinamento nas terras geladas da Groelândia, para onde ficou acordado por ordens de Shion, que iria assim que completasse dezoito anos, já que partiria sozinho.

O começo de mais um ano não fora algo que o empolgou tanto quanto nos anos anteriores, quando ele e Camus subiam até o ponto mais alto do Santuário, perto da estátua sagrada da deusa Atena, para ver os fogos que anunciavam o início do ano novo. Sem o amigo para lhe fazer companhia, Afrodite ceou sozinho, um prato típico sueco que ele mesmo preparou para si, tomou suco de uva e foi dormir, vendo a saraivada de fogos, que iluminaram por longos minutos os céus de Atenas, pela janela de seu quarto. Sem o vizinho do lado, era como se o ano novo de novo nada tivesse!

Na primeira semana de fevereiro e quase no fim do inverno, o clima frio já não incomodava tanto, porém a saudade que sentia do aquariano, não... Essa o incomodava cada vez mais! No dia do aniversário de Camus, Afrodite ficou todo melancólico. Lembrou-se que sempre costumavam fazer um bolo, uma pizza gigante e passavam a noite jogando conversa fora, até caírem duros de sono e cansaço.

A semana passou e em uma tarde de clima muito agradável Afrodite voltava da vila, onde fora visitar seu tutor, quando encontrou Aiolia de Leão e Marin de Águia no caminho que fazia de volta ao Santuário. Sorriu ao olhar para eles, que caminhavam em trages civis e de mãos dadas. Os garotos costumavam dizer que Aiolia sentia algo especial por Marin ainda quando eram crianças. E não é que estavam certos!

— Olá, Aiolia, oi Marin! — disse Afrodite todo sorridente. Não se aproximou muito, pois sabia que os outros tinham certo receio de seu cosmo venenoso.

— Oi, Afrodite! — respondeu Aiolia com um sorriso — Veio comprar um presente também?

— Presente? — perguntou o sueco confuso — N-Não... Por que compraria um presente? Se tiver alguma festa eu não fui convidado! — começou a rir.

— Não, seu bobo! Porque hoje é Dia dos Namorados! — disse o leonino puxando a amazona pela cintura e a abraçando. Marin deu graças a Atena por estar de máscara, pois com certeza estaria corada de vergonha — Conhece a minha namorada? — continuou o grego todo empolgado com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Ah... sim... é mesmo! Tinha me esquecido! — respondeu sem graça — E sim, eu conheço a Marin, Aiolia! Então resolveram assumir! Fico feliz por vocês! E, Marin... vê se doma esse Leão briguento! — disse o pisciano piscando para ela.

— Pode deixar! — respondeu a amazona pegando na mão do grego — Vamos, Aiolia? Ou perderemos a sessão!

— Ah, claro! Até qualquer hora, Afrodite! Bom ver você! — disse acenando para ele e seguindo caminho com Marin em direção à vila, onde iriam ao cinema.

Afrodite acenou para eles e seguiu para o Santuário. — "Puxa, é mesmo! Hoje é Dia dos Namorados! Ah, também que diferença faz? Não tenho namorada!" — pensou, rindo de si mesmo e logo chegou na primeira casa zodiacal.

Como era de costume, sempre que um cavaleiro cruzava uma casa guardada por outro era preciso pedir autorização para prosseguir. Sendo assim, Afrodite ascendeu seu cosmo para avisar a Mu que estava ali, pedindo passagem. Logo o ariano aparecera na frente do templo com um sorriso, porém parecia um pouco ansioso.

— Oi, Afrodite! Que bom que está aqui! — disse indo até ele. Mu sempre demonstrou não temer o cosmo nocivo do colega e parou bem próximo a ele lhe entregando um papel — Leia e me fale o que você acha!

— Ah é? Está bem! Hummm... — começou a ler o que parecia um cartão romântico, já que o papel era vermelho e a tinta da caneta tinha cheiro de incenso de sândalo — ... é um cartão de Dia dos Namorados?

— EXATO! Eu achei que pudesse estar... sei lá, fantasiando! Que talvez fosse só alguem que me considera um amigo bom e querido, mas... Puxa! Se mandou justamente nessa data! Nesse papel e com esse perfuminho gostoso!

— Sim, Mu! — Afrodite riu do entusiasmo do lemuriano — Tudo indica que quem te mandou esse cartão gosta muito de você! Mas, não assinou! Ou seja... é um admirador secreto!

— Humm... nem tão secreto assim! Eu já desconfio de alguém! Mas, já que ele quer manter segredo não posso te contar! Pode passar, Afrodite! Feliz Dia dos Namorados! — disse Mu, logo correndo para dentro de sua casa. Talvez para responder o cartão o quanto antes.

Afrodite riu da euforia do colega e seguiu subindo. Quando passou por Touro encontrou com Aldebaran na porta encomendando flores para um dos servos e lhe escrevendo um endereço de entrega em um bilhetinho.

Em Gêmeos, passou direto, pois sabia que Saga havia saido em missão com Aiolos. Aqueles dois sempre estava juntos e hoje, nesse dia especial, não seria diferente. Agora Afrodite tinha idade suficiente para entender que o beijo que vira quando criança era um beijo de amor, de namorados.

Seguiu cabisbaixo até Câncer, onde pediu passagem e viu Máscara da Morte todo arrumadinho, dentro de uma calça social e uma camisa branca lhe fazendo sinal para passar. Bem diferente dos trapos que costumava usar. Nas mãos tinha um cartão em formato de coração na cor vermelha e parecia ansioso.

Inacreditavelmente, quem também tinha um cartão entre os dedos era Shaka de Virgem! — "Puxa, até o buda recebeu um cartão de Dia dos Namorados!" — pensou estarrecido enquanto subia as escadarias de Virgem e viu Shaka na frente de seu Templo abrindo um envelope vermelho. De dentro dele o loiro tirara um papelzinho lilás e em segundos seu rosto mudou de cor! Parecia que a medida que ia lendo ia corando de vergonha, ou seria de satisfação?

— Com licença, Shaka! — disse o sueco passando por ele.

— Pode passar, Peixes! — respondeu o virginiano tentando esconder seu rubor baixando a cabeça e deixando os cabelos dourados cobrirem seu rosto. Porém, mesmo com todo esse esforço Afrodite ainda conseguiu ver um sorrisinho maroto se desenhar no canto dos lábios do cavaleiro mais próximo de deus!

Seguiu seu caminho, porém agora bem mais sério! Havia achado graça no olhar apaixonado de Aiolia, na ansiedade eufórica de Mu, na concentração de Touro, na elegância tão rara de Máscara da Morte e por fim... — "Puxa vida! Até o Shaka recebeu um cartão de Dia dos Namorados! O Shaka!" — pensou, erguendo uma sobrancelha consternado enquanto subia, passava por Libra e seguia para Escorpião.

Na oitava casa acendeu seu cosmo para se anunciar, mas não obteve uma resposta de imediato. Diante do silêncio aparente, começou a atravessar o Templo e quando estava quase perto da saída, ouviu a voz do dono da casa lhe chamar num tom baixo e sorrateiro.

— Psiu... ei... Afrodite! Espera ai! — disse Milo aparecendo por detrás de um dos pilares.

Peixes olhou para trás num sobressalto e viu o escorpiano se aproximando um tanto quanto nervoso.

— Afrodite... quebra uma pra mim, cara? — disse Milo colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do pisciano.

— Quebrar o que, Milo?

— Eu estou com uma visita! Se é que me entende! — falou o grego dando um soquinho na barriga do outro enquanto exibia um sorrisinho safado no belo rosto — Mas... acontece que esqueci que hoje é Dia dos Namorados! Quer dizer, eu lembrei, justamente por isso estou com visita! Mas... esqueci de comprar um presente!

— Ah... sei... por que será que não estou surpreso, Milo? — disse o sueco rindo do colega — E eu tenho cara de shopping?

— Oras! Acontece! Enfim... será que não pode fazer ai um buquê de rosas? Quebra meu galho, vai?

— Sinto muito, Milo... mas ainda não controlo totalmente meu cosmo! Seria arriscado demais! Não quer matar sua visita e acabar com seu dia especial, não é? Vou ficar te devendo essa. Sinto muito! — respondeu com um sorriso sentido.

— Poxa... tudo bem então! Vou dar o meu jeito! Feliz Dia dos Namorados! Aproveite! — disse o escorpiano dando um tapinha nas costas do sueco e lhe lançando um sorriso sacana. Logo voltou para dentro de seu Templo.

Passou por Sagitário apressadamente e quando chegou a Capricórnio se anunciou, já vendo Shura se aproximando lhe dando passagem. O espanhol, deferente dos demais, não estava vestido para sair ou tinha um cartão em cores quentes nas mãos, tampouco mandava flores para alguém — "Ah, pelo menos alguém nesse Santuário que também não tem uma namorada para comemorar esse dia!" — pensou o sueco com uma estranha sensação de alívio. Chegou perto do capricorniano e lhe cumprimentou com um sorriso.

— Boa tarde, Shura!

— Boa tarde, Afrodite! Ora, essa, chegando a hora de sair e você está voltando para casa? – disse o espanhol com um semblante alegre no rosto moreno.

— Ah... eu já sai! Fui visitar meu tutor no vilarejo.

— Está feia a coisa, heim! – disse Shura rindo – Pleno Dia dos Namorados e você vai visitar seu professor velhote?

— Ora, mas o que é que tem? – respondeu o pisciano franzindo a sobrancelha. Gostava muito de seu tutor e não lhe agradou nada ouvir o cavaleiro falando daquela maneira dele.

— Ora digo eu! Logo o cavaleiro mais belo dos santos de Atena não tem uma namorada? Ou namorado! – brincou o outro cruzando os braços.

— Ah, que está falando? Você também não tem! – respondeu Afrodite completamente corado.

— E quem disse que não?

— Ué, você tem? – cruzou os braços encarando os olhos provocativos do outro.

— Mas é claro, meu caro! Ninguém passa o Dia dos Namorados sozinho! Só que meu encontro é a noite. Até porque, Dia dos Namorados se comemora à noite! – respondeu o capricorniano dando um sorrisinho maroto para o colega.

Afrodite agora olhava para ele incrédulo! Realmente parecia que somente ele iria passar o tal Dia dos Namorados sozinho mesmo. De repente todos ali tinham alguem para amar, ou passear juntos de mãos dadas, para mandar flores, ou cartãozinho perfumado, para jantar junto à luz de velas, ver um filme abraçadinho... Todos, menos ele.

— Está certo, Shura. Aproveite bem sua noite especial, então! Eu vou indo! – disse dando um sorriso tristonho para o colega e seguiu seu caminho.

Os degraus entre Capricórnio e Aquário nunca lhe pareceram tão grandes e cansativos. Não que não gostasse de testemunhar a felicidade dos amigos, mas tinha que admitir que os invejava. Logo ele, que era tão alegre e carinhoso. A verdade é que Afrodite tinha tanta necessidade de toque e companhia, quanto suas lindas e letais rosas têm de água e luz para viver! Sentia falta do calor, do riso, da voz, do cheiro de alguém perto de si. Na verdade sentia falta de Camus! Do calor, do riso, da voz e do cheiro de Camus.

Foi pensando no amigo que passou pela casa de Aquário cabisbaixo. Antes de cruzar o Templo totalmente se sentou aos pés de uma das colunas e ficou ali por um tempo, recordando da infância alegre e divertira que vivera ao lado dele. Como se visse um filme passar diante de seus olhos azuis, Afrodite vivenciava ele e o amigo correndo ali, entre aquelas colunas, com dicionários de grego debaixo dos bracinhos, ou brincando de esconde-esconde, carregando pipas coloridas de longas caudas de fitas de papel de seda, que Saga e Aiolos faziam para eles. Lembrou-se também, já mais velhos, das conversas que tinham até altas horas da noite, sentados nas escadarias enquanto olhavam as constelações no céu a procura das suas e das dos colegas. Camus de fato era parte de si e estava sofrendo muito a falta dessa parte que lhe fora arrancada. Como estaria o amigo essas horas? O que estaria fazendo?

Quando se deu conta já era noite! Ficara um bom tempo ali no Templo do amigo francês perdido em imagens e lembranças nostálgicas. Passara o Dia dos Namorados visitando o professor aposentado, depois testemunhando a alegria dos colegas e agora passaria a noite melancólico e sozinho se lembrando do passado? Não! Pelo menos alguma coisa de bom ele teria que tirar desse dia em que se celebrava o amor e a amizade! Por isso, se levantou de supetão, decidido a dividir esse dia com a única pessoa por quem ele nutria um sentimento digno de ser celebrado! Seu vizinho e melhor amigo, Camus!

Subiu as escadarias até Peixes feito um relâmpago. Entrou na pequena biblioteca, pegou um bloco de papel de folhas coloridas, uma caneta, correu para o quarto, se deitou de bruços na cama e num misto de ansiedade e nervosismo arrancou uma folha de papel branca. Iria escrever uma carta para Camus no Dia dos Namorados! Que fosse apenas para ter a ilusão de que não seria o único ali a passar esse dia sozinho ou simplesmente porque sentia muita falta do amigo de fato.

Após quase meia hora olhando para o papel em branco, riscou uma primeira linha

" _Querido Camus."_

Não gostou. Achou intimo demais. Amassou a folha e jogou sobre a cama. Começou de novo.

" _Prezado Camus."_ Novamente ficou descontente. Formal demais. Deu o mesmo destino para a folha a arrancando do bloco, amassando e jogando sobre a cama.

Foi só depois de inúmeras tentativas e mutas bolas de papel amassado que Afrodite finalmente conseguiu escrever uma carta simples e singela em papel branco.

" _Camus._

 _Como estão as coisas ai na Sibéria?_

 _Como disse que faria, estou lhe escrevendo essa carta, porém nunca havia escrito uma carta antes! Portanto, se estiver esquisita não ria. Talvez nas próximas eu esteja mais acostumado._

 _Bom, hoje é Dias dos Namorados! E o que tem a ver isso com você? Nada! Apenas senti vontade de falar com você e dividir o que vi no Santuário hoje._

 _Aiolia e Marin estão namorando. Milo, Shura e Máscara da Morte tiveram até encontros! Milo esqueceu do presente e me pediu para fazer um buque de rosas para ele. Claro que não fiz ou ele ia ficar na mão em pleno Dia dos namorados! Acredita que até o Shaka recebeu um cartão de amor? Pois é! Imagino a cara que você está fazendo ao ler isso! Mu também recebeu um cartão! Suspeito, não acha? Aldebaran mandou flores para alguém e por falar em flores, toda a vila estava enfeitada com elas! Sei porque fui visitar meu tutor. Sim ele passa bem, apesar da idade._

 _E você, meu amigo? Como está indo o treinamento? Shion disse que em dois anos devo ir treinar na Groelândia. Mas vou te escrever de lá!_

 _Bom... acho que é isso! Feliz Dia dos Namorados! Espero que tenha aproveitado! Me conte depois como foi! (Estou rindo aqui imaginando você, tímido do jeito que é, convidando alguém para sair.)_

 _Saudades_

 _Afrodite._

 _Ps.: Estou cuidando do seu Templo. Ontem matei três baratas lá! Também deixei umas rosas em cima da mesa da sua biblioteca."_

Quando terminou de escrever, Afrodite releu a carta e começou a rir.

— Só eu mesmo para escrever uma carta de Dia dos Namorados para um amigo! — disse para si mesmo e logo desceu da cama às pressas para terminar a carta.

Tinha tantas coisas a dizer, mas estranhamente nada lhe vinha à cabeça nessa hora. Pegou o endereço que Camus lhe dera antes de partir, escreveu no envelope, dobrou a carta a colocando dentro dele e fechou. Sorriu novamente quando olhou para ela. No dia seguinte a colocaria no correio logo pela manhã.

Com uma estranha sensação de felicidade, colocou a carta sobre a penteadeira de seu quarto, tomou um banho, jantou e foi dormir. Tinha um sorriso no rosto. Afinal, não passara o dia dos namorados sozinho. A carta de Camus fora sua companhia.

Afrodite passou os primeiros meses, desde que mandara a carta, sofrendo de ansiedade. Cada dia poderia ser o dia em que uma carta de Camus chegaria ao Santuário. Concluía seus afazeres sempre na espectativa de um dia ser surpreendido pela resposta do amigo. Porém, os meses completaram doze, um ano se passou e as tão esperadas palavras escritas do francês não vieram.

Era novamente Dia dos Namorados e novamente Afrodite subia as doze casas sozinho, observando o alvoroço de cartões em tom vermelho e formato de coração, colegas vestidos em trages civis e entregadores de flores perambulando pelas doze casas.

Já tinha deixado de esperar a carta resposta de Camus a muito tempo porém toda aquela alegria e empolgação dos colegas o fizeram se sentir solitário e melancólico.

Quando chegou em seu Templo, Afrodite só pensava em uma pessoa. A única pessoa a quem pôde chamar de amigo e com quem certamente dividiria suas alegrias e angústias. Pegou seu bloco de papel colorido, sentou-se à escrivaninha de sua pequena biblioteca e deu início a segunda carta de Camus. Dessa vez teve bem menos trabalho para começar. Só duas bolas de papel jaziam jogadas no chão.

" _Querido Camus,_

 _Como estão as coisas ai na Sibéria?_

 _Estou lhe escrevendo essa carta, pois hoje é Dias dos Namorados. E o que tem a ver isso com você novamente? Nada! Mas tenho certeza que se estivesse aqui poderíamos sair, passear na vila e eu não teria que passar o dia sozinho, a menos que você também arrumasse alguém para dividir esse dia. Acredita que o Shaka está namorando o Mu? Não sei como o Mu, que é tão legal, suporta aquele loiro._

 _Me perdoe se estou parecendo melancólico e ríspido demais... Mas é que sinto muito sua falta. Até das suas broncas eu sinto falta! É muito difícil lidar com sua ausência. Porém, escrever para você me trás alívio. Assim tenho a ilusão de que está mais perto._

 _Falando nisso, Camus, por que não respondeu minha carta? Imagino que deva ser difícil o acesso ao correio ai onde está, mas por favor, responda. Nem que sejam só duas linhas. Sinto muitas saudades de você, meu amigo. Penso muito em você e gostaria de saber se está bem._

 _Como está o treinamento? Fez amigos ai? Deve estar morrendo de saudades de sua biblioteca, né? Não se preocupe. Estou cuidando bem dela para quando você voltar. Após treinar muito e aprender a controlar meu cosmo com mais segurança, consegui finalmente criar rosas sem nenhum veneno, porém só vermelhas. Deixei um vaso com elas em cima da sua escrivaninha._

 _Feliz Dia dos Namorados._

 _Saudades._

 _Afrodite._

 _Ps.: Não encontrei mais baratas no seu Templo, mas outro dia achei um rato. Ah, agora você tem um gato!_

Dobrou o papel branco, colocou dentro de um envelope, arrancou uma pétala de uma rosa vermelha linda que enfeitava um vaso na escrivaninha e colocou dentro do envelope. Lacrou e nem esperou o dia terminar, foi ele mesmo levar a carta no correio da vila. Podia ser estranho e até fantasioso, mas agora Afrodite tinha a gostosa sensação de que compartilhara seu Dia dos Namorados com alguém.

Mais um outono ameno e fresco se passou, dando boas vindas a outro inverno frio e seco na Grécia. Mais um aniversário do amigo comemorado sozinho e de novo nenhuma resposta. Afrodite passara novamente um ano esperando uma carta de Camus. A essa altura já questionava a amizade deles. Teria se enfraquecido com a distância? Teria sofrido dos males do tempo que quase tudo apaga?

O "quase" era o que mantinha Afrodite ainda visitando o Templo de Aquário para tirar o pó dos livros, para deixar rosas perfumadas pela casa em homenagem o espectro da presença do francês que residia forte e nostálgica entre as paredes de pedra e para alimentar e brincar com o gato caçador de ratos intrusos.

Na semana seguinte ao aniversário de Camus, seria o Dia dos Namorados. Afrodite dessa vez resolvera não passá-lo sozinho e aceitou o convite de um rapaz que morava na vila, ao lado da casa de seu tutor. Já conversavam a um bom tempo. Toda vez que Afrodite ia visitar o professor, acabava cruzando com o ruivo alto de cabelos selvagens até os ombros e intrigantes olhos verdes. O convite para um lanche e um passeio na praia nada tinha a ver com o Dia dos Namorados, só caíra coincidentemente no mesmo dia.

Dessa vez, enquanto todos recebiam cartões vermelhos, flores e visitas, Afrodite caminhava de mãos dadas com o vizinho de seu tutor pela orla. Já controlava seu cosmo com maestria e por isso não corria o risco de envenenar quem o tocava. Essa foi a sorte do ruivo do vilarejo, que entre um sorrisinho sedutor e outro conseguiu cair nas graças do pisciano e não foi rejeitado quando tomou a boca dele num beijo quente e demorado que acompanhava o por do sol em sincronia.

No entanto, enquanto Afrodite beijava o rapaz, com os olhos semicerrados observava o rosto dele, principalmente os cabelos vermelhos em tons de cobre e as minúsculas sardas nas bochechas e no nariz. Perdido em sensações diversas e desejos íntimos, o pisciano se pegou pensando em Camus e nesse momento era o amigo francês quem ele beijava. Não à toa o beijo se tornava cada vez mais intenso e o sueco passava a explorar a boca do outro com lascívia e desejo. De repente, quando o rapaz da vila lhe disse algo sussurrado no ouvido, Afrodite foi desperto do transe em que mergulhara. Como se a voz ainda não familiar do outro não fosse condizente com sua imaginação e com o devaneio que estava vivenciando. Imediatamente se separou dele, deu uma desculpa qualquer e voltou para o Santuário, subindo as escadarias como um raio!

Confuso e aturdido, o pisciano se deixou cair em sua cama. Com os olhos pregados no teto do quarto, tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em Camus. Por que o amigo não lhe respondia as cartas? Teria sofrido algo? Vivo ele estava, pois mesmo longe e fraco, podia sentir seu cosmo ativo, então por que não lhe respondia? O teria esquecido?

Camus era tão vivo na lembrança e no coração de Afrodite, que ao beijar aquele rapaz e se pegar pensando no vizinho francês, ele decidiu não mais se enganar. Ainda era Dia dos Namorados, então Afrodite se levantou, caminhou até a biblioteca, pegou seu bloco de papel, mas dessa vez destacou dele uma folha vermelha! Sentou-se na escrivaninha e à meia luz escreveu uma carta para a pessoa de quem ele mais gostava. As primeiras linhas saíram tremulas e exitantes.

" _Querido Camus._

 _Como você está? Como vão os treinamentos?_

 _Esperei a sua carta, mas de novo ela não veio. Fico pesando se estou te incomodando lhe escrevendo tantas vezes, mas eu sinto muito sua falta! Agora não só da sua presença, mas também de uma resposta sua! Por que não me responde? Por favor, me responda ao menos uma vez, nem que seja pra dizer que não vai me responder._

 _Hoje é Dia dos Namorados e eu estou escrevendo essa carta não porque todos estão comemorando, com cartões ou flores, mas porque quem eu mais queria que passasse esse dia comigo era você._

 _Não me importo com flores, cartões, jantares e cinema. Trocaria tudo isso para ter você comigo de novo, sua companhia, suas risadas que me faziam sentir especial e presenteado, já que eram tão raras! Sua presença é algo que me é mais vital que o próprio ar que respiro e eu estou definhando sem você. Tudo que faço, faço com muito empenho. Os treinamentos, as leituras, mas no fundo, me dedicar somente a isso foi a maneira mais fácil que encontrei de viver longe de você sem enlouquecer._

 _Camus, preciso te contar uma coisa. Sai com um garoto da vila. Mas não foi como achei que fosse. Passeamos na praia e antes de vir embora nos beijamos. Foi bom. Porém, eu acho que não vou conseguir ficar com ele. Não era com ele que eu queria estar. Sabe, durante o beijo eu pensei em outra pessoa e sai correndo. Sim, eu sei que foi um papel ridículo. Só não achei justo ficar com ele pensando em outra pessoa._

 _Não sei quando vai receber essa carta e nem se vai responder, mas mesmo assim precisava te dizer que você é muito importante para mim e que o que dizem sobre o tempo, que ele cura as feridas, ameniza a saudade e dor da ausência é mentira._

 _Saudades._

 _Afrodite._

 _Ps.: De repente limpar os seus livros, andar pelo seu Templo e brincar com o seu gato se tornaram atividades penosas para mim. Mas sua casa continua impecável._

Quando terminou a carta, Afrodite chorava. Não sabia bem o por quê, mas dessa vez não se sentia mais aliviado como das outras vezes em que escrevera pra o amigo. Impelido pela confusão de sentimentos que o tomavam naquele momento, o pisciano colocou o pepel vermelho dentro de um envelope, lacrou e foi para o quarto. Antes de dormir, colocou a carta debaixo de seu travesseiro e como se as palavras embalassem seus sonhos, Afrodite dormiu um sono inquieto e ansioso.

De manhã, ao se levantar, pegou a carta e passou longos minutos a observando.

— Para que vou mandar se ele não vai responder? — disse melancólico.

Porém, mesmo que seus palavras e seus sentimentos fossem jogados ao vento, resignado o sueco se levantou e antes de iniciar sua rotina de treinamentos e leituras, foi até a vila e colocou a carta no correio.

Dois meses se passaram e chegou o momento em que Afrodite teria que partir para a Groelândia. Na véspera de sua viagem, visitou seu tutor, despediu-se do rapaz ruivo da vila, que agora era apenas um bom amigo, arrumou o Templo de Aquário uma última vez e entregou o gato de Camus para que Mu cuidasse no período em que estivesse fora.

Na sua partida, seu coração era um misto de alegria e tristeza. Alegria por estar indo enfrentar um treinamento em terras geladas que, apesar de árduo e perigoso, o tornaria mais forte e definitivamente o cavaleiro defensor da casa de Peixes. Triste porque se distanciaria ainda mais de Camus, pois mesmo o décimo primeiro Templo estando vazio, a presença do seu guardião se fazia ainda forte. Do alto de seu jardim de rosas, Afrodite podia olhar para baixo e ver a casa de Aquário. Devaneava imaginando o francês ali, mesmo que em momentos seguintes sua imagem fosse desfeita tão rápido como um castelo de areia sucumbe ás ondas do mar.

Durante a viagem, Afrodite permaneceu calado e quando chegou em seu lugar de destino sentiu-se ainda mais sozinho. Passaria um ano vivendo em uma casa simples, localizada na parte mais fria da ilha e seu treinamento consistia na leitura do diário de Rugonis, o qual ensinava a manipular os venenos mais poderosos do planeta e treinar seus golpes para que fossem letais e indefensáveis. A cada dia teria que tomar uma dose de veneno até que se tornasse totalmente imune a eles e o frio da Groelândia o ajudaria a diminuir seu metabolismo e suportar as doses.

Assim, o tempo passou e o treinamento de Afrodite realmente não fora nada fácil. Por muitas vezes achou que não fosse suportar, que fosse morrer sozinho naquela casa, devido às dores e paralisias constantes que sofria. Foi em um dia desses, muito frio por sinal, que o pisciano, encolhido em um dos sofás da sala, começou a chorar. Tinha tomado uma dose de veneno muito forte e seu corpo todo parecia queimar por dentro. Tanto que tinha ficado seminu em pleno deserto de gelo. Seus dedos estavam atrofiados e suas mãos tremulas. Porém não era pela dor que Afrodite chorava e sim pela saudade!

Ali, em meio aquele torpor angustiante, a única coisa em que ele conseguia pensar era nos cabelos vermelhos de Camus de Aquário. Fechando os olhos ele ouvia o riso terno do cavaleiro, a voz rouca e acolhedora, os passos ecoando no Templo, os cabelos ao vento, os olhos avelãs que o olhavam com ternura e amizade. Afrodite amava Camus desde sua tenra idade, mas só com o passar dos anos, o amadurecimento, a ausência sofrida dele e, por fim, a morte lhe rondando como uma ave de rapina é que o jovem cavaleiro de Peixes percebera que era amor, puro e sincero, o que sentia de fato por seu vizinho da casa de baixo.

Temendo morrer ali, sem dizer o que sentia pelo francês de longos cabelos ruivos, Afrodite se levantou do sofá e ainda que trôpego caminhou a duras penas até a mesa da cozinha. Pegou um papel branco de pão todo amassado do jeito que conseguiu. Não tinha noção de tempo ali, mas sabia que o ano virara a poucos meses. Contou fazendo risquinhos na madeira da mesa com uma faca. Em suas contas, estava na segunda semana de fevereiro e sendo assim, no limiar do Dia dos Namorados. Como fizera todos esses anos, apoiou o papel na mesa, pegou um lápis carcomido pelo tempo e respirando com certa dificuldade e tendo espasmos horrorosos, abriu seu coração ao amigo, naquela que seria sua carta mais entusiástica.

" _Amado Camus,_

 _Estou te escrevendo da Groelândia. Por isso não sei quando vou conseguir colocar essa carta no correio, mas sei que, como todas as outras, a estou escrevendo próximo do Dia dos Namorados. Hoje eu sei que sempre lhe escrevi nessa data, porque sempre quis passar esse dia com você, receber e te dar um cartão, flores e sair para o cinema ou um jantar a dois. Hoje eu sei que sempre desejei ser seu namorado. Sempre desejei pegar na sua mão, beijar os seus lábios, dormir ao seu lado e acordar abraçado a você, sentindo o calor que só eu sei que você possui._

 _Pode me chamar de louco. Pode achar que te enganei todos esses anos, o tratando como meu amigo. Mas antes eu enganei a mim mesmo! Eu tentei procurar em outros braços o que eu só sentia quando estava perto de você. Mas para mim é impossível! E sinceramente, eu não quero nenhum outro. Me perdoe se estou sendo indelicado, se estou te deixando desconfortável, mas estou me sentindo tão mal... estou com tanta dor e... pensar em você me trás alívio e amar você me dá forças! Quero muito revê-lo, nem que seja para que me diga que não me quer e que seremos apenas amigos._

 _Camus, não espero que me responda essa carta, como não respondeu também todas as outras, mas te peço que não fique com raiva de mim. Eu não podia mais esperar um dia sequer pra lhe dizer o quanto eu te amo, Camus. O meu treinamento aqui é muito difícil. Estou sozinho a meses, isolado num deserto de gelo, no limiar da vida e da morte. Não sinto meus dedos e o veneno deixa minhas juntas rígidas, por isso me desculpe pela letra feia e tremida, mas quando estou muito mal, penso em você, me recordo do seu rosto, do seu cheiro e são essas recordações que me fazem resistir, além da esperança de vê-lo novamente que me mantem firme e vivo. Sei que também está isolado ai, não está? Será que sente minha falta como eu sinto a sua, Camus? Será que sente como se o ar lhe faltasse e que só conseguisse voltar a respirar quando estivéssemos juntos? Pois é exatamente o que eu sinto._

 _Por favor, não entenda essa minha confissão como uma cobrança. Não espero que me retribua. Não mais. Não exijo nada de você. Ficarei feliz em apenas estar perto... em apenas poder olhar para você, ouvir sua voz e testemunhar sua felicidade. Entenda que meu amor é incondicional, Camus, ele é meu, é minha companhia._

 _Novamente me perdoe se coloquei você em uma situação constrangedora. Eu apenas não posso mais viver sem dividir isso com você. Não posso pensar em sucumbir ao treinamento sem antes ter confessado o meu amor._

 _Queria muito escrever mais, pois enquanto converso com você não penso na dor e não sinto os espasmos, mas o papel está acabando e também as minhas forças. Preciso me deitar antes que o fogo da lareira apague e a casa fiquei fria demais._

 _Com muito amor,_

 _Afrodite._

 _Ps.: Eu te amo._

Uma gota de sangue grossa e espessa escorreu do nariz de Afrodite, percorreu seus lábios e pingou no papel da carta. Do lado onde a declaração de amor pós-escrita fora feita em letras tremidas. O pisciano tentou limpar mas só borrou mais o papel amassado. Mesmo assim, em seguida o dobrou com cuidado e o guardou dentro do diário do antigo cavaleiro de Peixes.

Afrodite ficou muito mal nos próximos meses que se seguiram. A ultima dose de um veneno raro que injetara nas veias lhe daria o poder de manipular qualquer planta da Terra, mas seu preço foi alto. O pisciano passou quase três meses totalmente paralisado, mexendo apenas os braços, sangrando pelo nariz e com dores terríveis. Porém ao elevar seu cosmo e despertar finalmente o sétimo sentido, Peixes conseguiu se tornar imune a mais aquele veneno e curar seu corpo. Assim, em pouco mais de um mês, o cavaleiro já recuperara os movimentos e na primeira oportunidade foi até a cidade mais próxima e colocou a carta que escrevera a Camus no correio. Antes pensou muito se deveria fazer isso ou não. Porém, o que teria a perder se não o fizesse? Impelido pela emoção, parte intrínseca de si, selou a carta e seu destino. Se Camus ia aceitá-lo ou não, se ia responder ou não só o tempo iria dizer.

Quando voltou ao Santuário, no fim do inverno grego, já era quase mês de fevereiro. Ficara quase um ano na Groelândia e Camus ainda não tinha voltado. Vasculhou sua biblioteca, os papéis e livros que foram deixados para si em sua ausência. Nenhuma carta de Camus estava no monte. Era como se tudo que vivera tivesse sido um sonho e como se o amor que confessara, através de letras tortas e respingos de sangue tivesse sido congelado em uma parede de gelo eterno e deixado em hibernação.

Logo seria Dia dos Namorados novamente e não teria o que escrever para Camus, já que, diante da quietude angustiante dele só restava a Afrodite esperar por sua volta, já tendo uma resposta que não viera em forma de uma carta, mas através do silêncio.

Continua...

ps: lindos e lindas eu não sei mecher mesmo nesse site hahaha mas eu estou tentando mesmooooo hahah sorry XD

logo o ultimo cap estará no ar *-*, uma pena não poder postar as imagens dessa fic aqui... se algum souber como me avise ahaha porque nos outros sites eu consigo ahahaha


	3. Palavras escritas no gelo

******************************************cap 3**************************************************

Naquele dia Afrodite levantou mais cedo que o de costume. Estava decidido a passá-lo cuidando de suas rosas, lendo e no fim da noite comendo uma caprichada Skordalia. Era Dia dos Namorados e Peixes sofria com uma dúvida que corroía sua alma. Queria muito escrever para Camus, mas depois de declarar-se e não obter resposta, pensava que deveria deixa-lo em paz. Por isso passou o dia todo angustiado.

Ao entardecer, foi à vila comprar ingredientes para seu jantar solitário e quando voltava ao Santuário a mesma cena se repetia, como em todos os anos! Os casais consolidaram-se e agora cartões, flores e encontros eram comuns não somente no Dia dos Namorados. Porém não para Afrodite. Agora era o cavaleiro de Peixes, tinha plena consciência que jamais amaria alguém como amava Camus e se não era correspondido iria dedicar-se à sua missão como cavaleiro, deixando o amor para aqueles que tiveram a sorte de serem amados também.

Sendo assim, subiu até a décima segunda casa resignado. Mas quando chegou um mensageiro esperava-o em posição de guarda na entrada. Trazia consigo um pacotinho embrulhado em papel pardo e preso com laço de fita vermelha.

Afrodite olhou para o homem uniformizado em vestes gregas e depois para o pacote em sua mão.

— Olá. Posso ajudá-lo? – disse o pisciano cordialmente.

— Correspondência para o senhor, senhor Afrodite! Vim apenas entregar. – respondeu o homem entregando-lhe o pacote.

Quando ouviu aquilo o coração de Afrodite pareceu falhar. Olhou para homem e então olhou para o pacote novamente. Seu peito estava apertado. Nunca recebia correspondências, somente informandos e convocações por escrito do Grande Mestre.

— Correspondência? – disse confuso pegando o pacote. O laço de fita vermelha o intrigava. Seria algum admirador secreto? Porém mal saia de casa!

— Sim senhor! Chegou hoje após o almoço.

— Obrigado! Pode ir! Tenha uma boa noite. – disse Peixes, dispensando o mensageiro que logo saiu.

Ansioso e muito curioso, Afrodite entrou às pressas. Deixou as compras sobre a mesa e ainda de pé desfez o laço vermelho rapidamente, abrindo o embrulho. Porém, para sua surpresa e assombro, de dentro do pacote, como se possuíssem luz própria e iluminassem o rosto belo do pisciano, surgiram as cartas de Camus! Cartas estas que o aquariano escrevera em resposta, mas nunca tivera a oportunidade de enviar.

Assim que Afrodite olhou para elas, colocadas em ordem de datas uma sobre a outra, imediatamente reconheceu a letra do aquariano! Sua reação foi instantânea! Levou ambas as mãos à boca dando um passo para trás. Incrédulos, seu belos olhos azuis fitavam marejados aqueles envelopes. Suas mãos tremiam e só conseguiu tocá-las minutos depois.

Com muito cuidado, como se manejasse um objeto delicado e de valor inestimável, o pisciano apanhou aquele montinho de cartas e aos prantos caminhou devagar até a sala, onde sentou-se numa poltrona vermelha que ficava ao lado de um abajur sueco antigo. Emocionado, vislumbrava envelope por envelope, que no total eram quatro e cujas datas correspondiam aos anos em que escrevera ao amigo. Finalmente a resposta tão esperada de Camus viera, embrulhada como presente de Dia dos Namorados.

Temeroso pelo conteúdo das cartas e curioso por chegarem todas juntas, ainda que emocionadíssimo ao tê-las finalmente em mãos, Afrodite pegou a primeira, de cinco anos atrás, enquanto as outras ficaram bem protegidas em seu colo. Abriu o envelope e de coração agitado e garganta dolorida, começou a ler entre sorrisos, lágrimas e muita emoção.

 _"Querido Afrodite,_

 _Desculpo-me pela demora em responder-lhe. Onde vivo não chegam cartas. O endereço que passei é de uma caixa postal a muitos quilômetros daqui e meu tutor só vai até lá a cada três meses. Somando o tempo de envio, li sua carta cinco meses depois que enviou._

 _Aqui esta bem frio! (Isso foi uma piada) Enfim, moro numa cabana simples e isolada. Meus dias monótonos resumem-se a treinos e afazeres básicos para sobrevivência. Eu mesmo caço minha comida, providencio lenha e costuro minhas roupas com peles curtidas. É meu amigo, voltei à época das cavernas! Vai á Groelândia? Dica: Leve protetores labiais! Meus lábios racharam tanto com o frio que mal conseguia comer nos primeiros dias._

 _Não tem problema escrever-me no Dia dos Namorados. Contanto que me escreva! Aqui é muito solitário. Tenho apenas meu tutor por companhia. Não posso ir à vila e devo ficar em isolamento até o fim do treinamento, ou seja, sua carta foi um sopro quente nesse deserto gelado._

 _Ri imaginando Máscara da Morte todo arrumadinho. E o Milo? Muito "ele" esquecer o presente! Quanto ao Shaka e ao Mu, suspeito! Mu é um santo! Apenas ele seria capaz de aguentar tamanha arrogância. Alegra-me seu tutor estar bem! Gostava muito dos bolos que fazia para nós._

 _Queria muito estar contigo para rirmos juntos das trapalhadas do Milo, do Máscara engomadinho... Ver a vila enfeitada… Aqui tudo é tão branco! Vazio! Quanto a rir de mim, saiba que me sai muito bem quando convidei um pinguim para um jantar romântico! (Nossa que piada horrível! Aqui nem tem pinguins)_

 _Despeço-me aqui, pois o papel chegou ao fim e não tenho outra vela agora. Não sei quando conseguirei enviar-lhe essa carta. Como disse, não posso sair do isolamento e sequer sei onde comprar um envelope, mas tentarei providenciar uma maneira para que ela chegue até você._

 _Sinto muito a sua falta..._

 _Camus_

 _PS.: Obrigado por cuidar do meu templo."_

Terminada a leitura, Afrodite tinha uma expressão terna e doce no rosto. Várias vezes precisou parar para enxugar os olhos. Ria, chorava, parecendo conversar com as palavras no papel, mas ateve-se mesmo à ultima frase _: "Sinto muito sua falta..."_. Era bom saber que o amigo sentia sua falta. Abrandecido, Afrodite beijou o papel guardando-o no envelope como se fosse uma jóia preciosa e colocou embaixo do monte. Sem conter a ansiedade ainda furiosa dentro de si, abriu logo a segunda carta começando a desenhar as palavras com os olhos.

" _Meu querido amigo Afrodite,_

 _Antes de tudo gostaria de desculpar-me. Não consigo enviar-lhe minhas cartas pelos seguintes motivos: Na vila meu tutor informou-me não haver correios, envelopes, selos, nada! Apenas recebem correspondências, porque um viajante faz o favor de passar e deixá-las na hospedaria, no intervalo de alguns meses. Para enviar-lhe uma, precisaria caminhar 290km no gelo até a outra vila maior. A questão é que meu tutor já é um idoso e não tenho coragem de pedir-lhe que ande quase 600km, ida e volta, apenas para enviar minha carta. Ele verdadeiramente nem conseguiria. Portanto, não sei se conseguirei enviar-te as respostas, mas prometo sempre escrevê-las._

 _Achei excelente saber que Mu e Shaka estão namorando! Nada mais natural que o amor surgir entre bons amigos. Quem sabe assim, Shaka se torne menos chato. Quanto a mim, estou bem! O treinamento é muito difícil, rigoroso, mas avanço cada vez mais. Perguntou-me sobre amigos? Bom, acho que arranjei um! Sério! É um urso polar! Não ria, é verdade! Toda vez que vou caçar, vejo-o me observando de longe, então comecei a alguns meses deixar-lhe pedaços de carne. Dito e feito! Agora fica sempre rondando-me, esperando por comida. Tem até cercado a cabana me seguindo, para completo desespero do meu tutor, que morre de medo! Mas é um bom urso! Espero que consiga aproximar-me mais dele. Viu ao ponto que cheguei? Minha solidão e isolamento é tamanha que de homem das cavernas estou tornando-me um selvagem domador de feras._

 _Disse sentir minha falta. Ah, querido Afrodite, não mais do que sinto a sua! Esse ultimo ano peguei-me relendo sua carta milhares de vezes. Cheguei a decorar as linhas! Perdi a conta de quantas noites dormi com ela junto ao peito. Por isso, peço: Mesmo que não consiga responder-te, não me esqueça! Escreva-me! Escreva-me mais e sempre!_

 _Não imagina a alegria que senti quando recebi a ultima. Quase estraguei-a em meu desespero para abrir o envelope. Cheirei a pétala que mandou e confesso que chorei! Ela tem seu cheiro!_

 _Nunca senti tanto sua falta como naquele momento. Tão perto, mas tão longe! Perdoe-me, manchei o papel, mas como não tenho muitos deverá ficar assim mesmo. Por favor, perdoe-me por causar-te esse sofrimento por não conseguir enviar as respostas. Prometo entregá-las todas um dia._

 _Esta carta também não está das melhores. Creio que me perdi em algum momento. Porém quero apenas que saiba: Eu também sinto MUITO sua falta. Até de dar-lhe broncas! Enfim acho que é isso._

 _Feliz Dia dos Namorados para você também. Apesar de meses depois e eu nem saber quando lerá minha resposta._

 _Com muitas saudades,_

 _Camus._

 _Ps.: Obrigado pelo gato. Espero que seja manso, pois dormirá comigo quando eu voltar._

Ao termino da leitura, Afrodite chorava baixinho, enxugando os olhos com a barra da túnica grega que usava. Saber que Camus não lhe respondia as cartas por pura questão de logística foi um refrigério para sua alma aflita.

Quando leu nas linhas meio borradas Camus dizer que o amor é um sentimento que pode perfeitamente nascer de maneira natural entre bons amigos, Peixes sentiu seu coração palpitar mais vigorosamente. Riu da história do urso polar e sentiu-se querido por saber que o amigo relera a primeira carta até decorá-la. Em meio a lágrimas passou o dedo indicador em cima dos borrões de tinta, causados pelas lágrimas do aquariano e só depois de suspirar algumas vezes e se acalmar foi que conseguiu abrir a terceira carta.

" _Aphrodite, ma belle rose,_

 _Nunca pensei que um pedaço de papel pudesse trazer tanta alegria e dor. Esperei ansioso por sua carta, mesmo sabendo que poderia não enviá-las mais, já que não consigo lhe responder. No Dia dos Namorados, me peguei lendo suas cartas antigas e novamente cheirando e tocando a pétala perfumada que tem seu cheiro. Desde então aguardava ansioso os dias, semanas e meses passarem, na espera angustiante e dolorosa de receber uma carta sua. Enfim, quatro meses depois eu tinha em minhas mãos o que tanto esperei!_

 _Confesso que a abri com um sorriso enorme. Li as primeiras linhas apressado e com o coração aos pulos. Porém, a cada palavra que lia meu peito doía mais. Até que me senti entregue à tristeza e à dor._

 _Afrodite, quando o beijou… era em mim que você pensava? Diga que sim! Diga que eram meus lábios que você desejava estar beijando. S'il vous plaît! Diga que era comigo que gostaria de passear na praia de mãos dadas, porque... eu amo você._

 _Je t'aime mon cher! Meu coração sangra em saber que outro o tocou, sendo que era eu quem deveria beijá-lo. Oh deuses! Quando li sua carta quase larguei tudo e corri como o vento para te tomar em meus braços, te dizer que a muito eu não consigo mais pensar em nada, a não ser em você! Em sua companhia! Passo os dias agora a treinar incansavelmente para abreviar meu retorno, antes que mais alguém roube os beijos e os toques que são meus, antes que eu o perca! Os dias já não são mais claros. As noites cada vez mais escuras e frias e tudo que consigo fazer é desejá-lo! Não como um amigo, mas como meu companheiro, meu amante... mon amour!_

 _S'il vous plaît, me espere! Me espere Afrodite! Está quase acabando. Só mais um pouco e eu… eu, merde!_

 _Desculpe meu descontrole. Não consigo mais escrever. Minha mão treme, meus olhos embaçam pelas lagrimas e já não digo coisa com coisa._

 _Eu vou dar um jeito de enviar as cartas. Eu não sei como mas eu vou! Por favor, me espere. Só isso que te peço._

 _Com todo amor que eu possuo,_

 _Camus_

 _Ps.: Sim, Afrodite. O tempo agora é nosso inimigo e eu luto a cada instante contra ele, mas por favor, não me abandone. Não me esqueça. Cuide do meu Templo, pois quando retornar quero passar dias inteiros trancafiado nele com você e nosso gato._

" _Ma belle rose_ "! Quando leu essa introdução, Afrodite sorriu. Nem o beijo quente e cheio de desejo do rapaz da vila tinha exercido tamanho fascínio e encantamento em si quanto aquelas três curtas palavrinhas escritas em tinta azul. Ficou com os olhos congelados nelas por longos minutos e só depois conseguiu continuar a leitura, que logo no início já o intrigara, pois Camus dizia que aquela carta lhe trouxera alegria e dor.

Quando Afrodite soube o motivo da dor, explicitado na pergunta que o francês fizera na carta, sentiu o ar lhe faltar. Na verdade estava tão acometido por aquelas palavras que prendia a respiração involuntariamente, porque a medida que lia parecia que as palavras entravam nele e mudavam toda sua fisiologia!

" _Era em mim que você pensava? (...) era eu quem deveria beija-lo (...) pois eu amo você (...) não como um amigo."_

Foi só depois de concluir a leitura desse parágrafo que Afrodite então abriu a boca e puxou o ar pra dentro de seus pulmões, num suspiro longo e profundo, cheio de surpresa, alívio e libertação! Não conseguiu continuar, pois se entregou a um choro copioso que fazia seu corpo todo balançar. Não conseguindo enxergar mais nenhuma linha, deixou-se escorregar pela poltrona até cair no chão colocando os envelopinhos com muito cuidado sobre o acento da poltrona para não molhá-los com suas lágrimas.

Só depois de bons minutos, encostou as costas na mesinha de centro, dobrou os joelhos e tentou continuar lendo. Releu o trecho anterior, onde Camus confessava seu amor mais uma centenas de vezes, até que finalmente e à duras penas conseguiu enfim terminar a leitura.

— Sim... Camus... eu te espero, meu amor! Eu te espero a viva toda se for preciso. — dizia entre choro e riso, apertando o papel contra o peito, beijando as palavras e consolidando a promessa — Eu te amo, te amo muito!

Camus o amava! Confessara isso na carta e essa confissão inesperada e excelcia transformou angústia em alívio, sofrimento em esperança, ansiedade em certeza! Motivado por essa esperança renovada em viver esse amor agora correspondido, Afrodite esticou o braço em desespero para apanhar a ultima carta. Parecia uma fera faminta dando o bote em uma presa. Pegou o envelope em agonia, tirou o papel de dentro com tanta pressa e ânsia que até rasgou um pedaço, maldizendo-se logo em seguida. Enxugando as lágrimas que ainda deslizavam por seu rosto, começou a derradeira leitura.

" _Mon amour,_

 _Li suas linhas quase um ano depois que escreveu. Foram os dias mais tristes e solitários da minha vida._

 _Pouco após lhe escrever a 3° carta, me vi desesperado para enviá-las. Tentei de tudo para fazer com que minhas palavras chegassem até você. Porém o destino pode ser cruel, as vezes._

 _Meu tutor, que já estava doente, veio a piorar e falecer. Pensei que enlouqueceria de tristeza, pois todos a quem eu amava estavam sendo levados de mim. De luto, não tive forças para tentar enviar as cartas, mas passadas umas semanas finalmente reuni ânimo para encarar os muitos quilômetros até a vila maior. No entanto, uma nevasca horrível acometeu o Norte da Sibéria, me deixando completamente isolado por intermináveis sete meses._

 _Quando o tempo melhorou, outro Dia dos Namorados já havia se passado. Cheiro de esperança, fui até o vilarejo próximo e para meu desespero o encontrei abandonado. Os moradores haviam ido embora, expulsos pelo frio. Confesso que cai de joelhos em tristeza profunda. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Foi em completo desalento que comecei a vasculhar todas as casas, à procura da hospedaria que meu tutor dizia que recebia as cartas. Felizmente a encontrei! Mal pude acreditar quando meus olhos fitaram uma carta com letras em grego dentro de uma gaveta!_

 _Você havia escrito novamente e de alguma forma ela chegou até a vila antes que a abandonassem. Sentei ali mesmo no chão, em meio à neve que invadia o local pela porta destruída. Tremulo, procurava em suas palavras o alívio para minhas angústias!_

 _Oh, pelos deuses, Afrodite… se soubesse como chorei ao ver o sangue no fim da carta! Ao notar a letra tremida! Pensei ser tarde demais, que o havia perdido. Mas elevei meus cosmo imediatamente e para meu alívio senti o seu, ainda que fraco. Porém vivo! Fiz uma prece em agradecimento e só depois de enxugar as lagrimas consegui de fato ler a carta._

 _Afrodite... me perdoe, mon amour. Me perdoe por lhe causar tamanha angustia com meu silêncio. Saiba que se o seu amor é incondicional o meu não é! O meu amor por você é egoísta. Quero-o só para mim! Saiba que para mim a vida não tem mais graça se estiver longe de você. Eu te amo, entende? Amo-o desde o dia em que foi ao meu Templo pela primeira vez, falando em uma língua que eu mal entendia. Amo-o desde sempre eu acho. E se você só percebeu que me ama em sua ultima carta, saiba ainda que tenho conhecimento de nosso amor desde minha partida para Sibéria. Faltava-me apenas saber se era correspondido._

 _Não farei promessas de enviar essa carta, ou cartas futuras, porque sei que no próximo Dia dos Namorados estará lendo essas linhas e todas as anteriores. Meu treinamento está perto do fim._

 _Com amor e saudades,_

 _Seu Camus._

 _Ps.: Desça até Aquário. Estou lhe esperando em minha biblioteca._

Quando começou a ler, Afrodite foi novamente acometido por um choro compulsivo. Porém dessa vez foi firme! Estava tão faminto por aquelas palavras que enxugava os olhos com movimentos repetitivos. Soluçou ao imaginar a emoção do amado encontrando sua carta solitária na hospedaria abandonada. Imediatamente a imagem de Camus sentado na neve lendo suas palavras de aflição, escritas em meio à dor e sofrimento, se desenhou na mente de Afrodite como um vulto surreal. Mas quando soube que o amor que o ruivo tinha por si era algo que ele guardava no peito desde a tenra infância, Peixes quase não conseguiu terminar de ler. Um filme de seu passado ao lado do aquariano era projetado em seus pensamentos e ali percebera-se o amando também, inocentemente, desde a vez em que fora incomodar sua leitura na grande biblioteca de Aquário.

Profundamente emocionado, Afrodite achava que todas suas emoções foram testadas ali, lendo aquelas linhas, mas quando correu os olhos pelo pós-escrito, o tempo parou! As lágrimas deixaram de cair em espanto. A boca secou em surpresa. O coração dera um grito altissonante e as mãos quase rasgaram o papel!

Camus dizia que o esperava em Aquário! Estaria delirando? Por isso leu mais algumas vezes o pequeno trecho e num rompante de arrebatamento e emoção, deu um salto do chão, jogou o papel sobre a poltrona e correu para o Templo vizinho, descendo as escadarias como um relâmpado, afoito, trôpego, ofegante...

Ao abrir as portas da biblioteca de aquario com força viu seu sonho e seus desejos mais latentes serem personificados na figura belíssima de Camus, que estava sentado no divã de couro preto, com um livro nas mãos. Trajava a sagrada armadura de Aquário, no rosto um óculos de armação fina não era capaz de esconder o brilho daqueles olhos avelãs marejados, que olharam para o intruso como se sorrissem! E por falar em sorriso, era o mais majestoso, ansioso e radiante que se desenhava no rosto do francês. Compondo a visão onírica de Afrodite, um buque de rosas colombianas jazia na mesinha ao lado e o gato de pêlo laranja no colo de Camus ronronava enquanto era afagado pelo dono.

Como uma estátua de um belo deus grego, imóvel pela comoção que o arrebatava naquele momento, Afrodite olhava pra o cavaleiro à sua frente, que agora não era mais um menino e sim um homem, de lindos e longos cabelos ruivos, mais alto que si e dono de um olhar tão arrebatadoramente sedutor que fazia o coração sofrido de Peixes disparar.

Camus por sua vez, olhava pra Afrodite em êxtase. O pisciano havia crescido e se tornado um homem de beleza inigualável! Camus havia aguardado a tarde toda que Peixes recebesse suas cartas e o procurasse, na ânsia de não perder nem mais um minuto longe daquele que povoou seus pensamentos durante todo seu exílio no deserto de gelo siberiano, Camus colocou o gato no chão, retirou o óculos o deixando sobre a mesa e num arroubo, entre lágrimas e sorrisos ansiosos, correu até Afrodite, que também já corria em sua direção. Não havia, nem nunca mais haveria, distância, desertos gelados, nevascas, luto, medo, dor, nada... absolutamente nada em seus caminhos. Não seriam mais necessárias palavras escritas, nem tinta, nem papel para expressar seus sentimentos, pois agora eles podiam fazer isso olhando nos olhos, tocando a pele, sentindo o cheiro e saboreando o amor impregnado nos lábios de ambos.

Se chocaram nos braços um do outro e se emaranharam num abraço forte, aflito e apaixonado. Antes que qualquer palavra fosse dita, os lábios se juntaram num beijo há muito esperado! As respirações se mesclando, a essência de um entrando no corpo do outro através das línguas afoitas que se experimentavam pela primeira vez em êxtase. Mãos que apertavam o corpo, lágrimas que dividiam a mesma emoção. E foi assim que Afrodite e Camus se reencontraram, numa explosão de sentidos e emoções.

Durante longos minutos tudo que existia na vida deles era aquele momento, aquele beijo, que depois da ânsia do reencontro tornara-se mais brando, porém muito mais intenso, carregado de amor e desejo. Ofegantes, separaram os lábios apenas para se olharem, vislumbrando as mudanças que o tempo operara em cada um, sorrindo e se amando através do olhar.

— Pardon... mon amour... eu voltei...

Afrodite então sorriu. Finalmente um sorriso sincero de felicidade e de vida, depois de tantos anos apenas existindo.

— Camus... — disse Afrodite, porém sua voz era embargada, mas mesmo assim ele tinha que dizer em palavras o que escrevera em letras trêmulas — ... pelos deuses, Camus... nunca mais me deixe sozinho... eu não sou capaz de viver longe de você... eu te amo. Te amo muito. Te amo desde que chegou aqui, desde que ocupou essa casa. Você ocupou o Templo de Aquário e o meu coração também. Eu amo você. Amo muito! — ao final dessa ultima declaração, o sueco sorriu e puxou o aquariano novamente para seus braços e impelido por um felicidade que mal cabia em si, ria alto e também chorava, enquanto Camus girava no centro da sala com ele nos braços, o acompanhando com seus próprios risos, sem conseguir conter sua própria felicidade. Ter Afrodite nos braços era tudo o que desejara nos últimos cinco anos. Devagar foi parando de rodar até estar em pé, frente a frente com o amado novamente.

— Je t'aime, Aphrodite... — sussurrou em sua língua materna, segundos antes de beijá-lo novamente.

— Jag älskar dig, Camus... — sorriu Afrodite enquanto mergulhava nos lábios doces do francês.

Minutos depois, Camus se afastou e pegou o buque de rosas. No meio delas havia uma diferente das demais. Era a rosa que Afrodite dera a ele em sua partida e que estava perfeitamente preservada por uma finíssima camada de gelo eterno, para que nunca murchasse.

Quando reconheceu sua rosa, em meio as demais de beleza ímpar e perfume inebriante, os olhos de Afrodite marejaram mais uma vez! Camus a havia conservado por todo esse tempo! Porém sua emoção triplicou e seu coração bateu mais forte novamente quando viu o ruivo se abaixar diante de si, tocar o solo com um dos joelhos e lhe estender as flores. Com a outra mão, Camus pegou em uma das mãos de Afrodite e ajoelhando diante do amor de sua vida, olhou nos olhos dele emocionado, fez a pergunta:

— Afrodite de Peixes. Quero oficializar o que nossos corações desejam desde sempre, porém nunca foi dito ou escrito em momento algum. Quer namorar comigo?

Cinco anos! Cinco longos anos havia esperado para fazer esse pedido e cinco sofridos anos Afrodite havia sonhado com esse dia e nem em seus devaneios mais utópicos ele teria sido tão emocionante e perfeito como fora na realidade.

Peixes enlaçou o buque de rosas com um braço e com a mão que segurava a mão de Camus, puxou o aquariano para cima, o levantando daquele chão. Chorava e até tremia de emoção. Então pegou a rosa que fizera do meio de todas aquelas outras e a segurou entre ele e Camus. Olhou nos olhos do amado e respondeu à sua pergunta.

— Sim, Camus de Aquário. Tudo que eu mais quero na vida é ser o seu namorado! E quero que nosso amor seja como essa rosa envolta em gelo eterno. Nascida do meu desejo em te ver feliz, em realizar os seus desejos, cheia de amor, boas intenções e imortal, como a redoma que fez para ela.

Abraçou o francês com paixão e ternura, afundando o rosto nos cabelos ruivos e aspirando o cheiro delicioso do amado . Beijou o pescoço dele e com o coração mais calmo sorriu, arrebatado por uma felicidade extenuante.

Com cuidado, Afrodite deixou as flores sobre a escrivaninha e voltou a tomar os lábios do namorado. Depois de tanto tempo longe era impossível manter suas bocas separadas.

Aos poucos, o pisciano retirava a armadura do cavaleiro, peça por peça, com extremo carinho e entrega, despindo Camus daquele metal sagrado para sentir enfim o calor delicioso do corpo do amado. Aquário por sua vez, permitia-se ser despido, pois desejava Afrodite com tanta urgência que sentia-se capaz de amá-lo ali mesmo, naquela biblioteca, onde se conheceram e trocaram as primeiras palavras e mesmo que não conseguissem se fazer entender, por causa da barreira do idioma, comunicaram-se atravéz do coração!

E foi justamente o que aconteceu. Despidos de todos os sentimentos que os angustiaram durante os anos de separação e despidos também das roupas, Afrodite e Camus finalmente entregaram-se por completo um ao outro, unindo seus corpos e suas vidas definitivamente, sobre o divã da biblioteca e entre os mesmos livros que presenciaram no passado o seu primeiro encontro.

Passaram horas a fio ali, entregues nos braços um do outro, perdidos de amor e paixão e ignorando a existência do mundo além daquelas paredes de pedra, até que faltando poucas horas para o nascer da aurora, descansavam abraçados, suados e felizes. Afrodite com a cabeça sobre o peito do aquariano e Camus com as pernas entrelaçadas às do pisciano, enquanto acariciava o rosto dele sentindo que podia morrer de tanta felicidade.

— Sabe quantas vezes imaginei a gente aqui... assim? — disse Afrodite rompendo o silêncio confortante entre eles — Quase todos os dias e todas as noites! — cruzou as mãos sobre o peito de Camus, apoiou o queixo nelas e olhou nos olhos do ruivo com adoração — Há quem diga que quando seus desejos se tornam realidade, muito dos seus sonhos são destruídos. Não para mim... desejei tanto estar com você em um dia como hoje e a realidade foi ainda mais perfeita que qualquer ideal que eu pudesse traçar e tudo que sonho agora para minha vida inclui você, Camus. — esticou o rosto e beijou os lábios doces do aquariano mais uma vez — Ficaria aqui para o resto da vida, mas tenho que voltar para a casa de Peixes.

— Ah, non! Precisa mesmo? Fica aqui hoje. Dorme comigo, acorde a meu lado... aqui mesmo na biblioteca. — disse Camus puxando o pisciano para um abraço — Non quero me separar nunca mais de você, mon amor. — pedia o aquariano em voz baixa, meio sonolento já. Sabia que não podiam ficar por muito tempo fora de seus Templos, mas já estava quase amanhecendo e nem que fosse para dormirem alguns minutos apenas, pois queria sentir a felicidade de acordar ao lado de seu amor.

Afrodite sorriu e descansou a cabeça novamente no peito do ruivo. Era tão bom ouvir o coração dele bater forte dentro do peito. Sentia que poderia passar a vida ali, nos braços dele, compensando anos de sofrimento, saudade e espera.

— Hum... acho que ninguém vai subir aqui para se certificar de nada, não é mesmo? — sorriu brincando com uma mecha de cabelo ruivo — Depois... fiquei tanto tempo dormindo abraçado aos travesseiros, que agora que senti como é bom ficar abraçado a você nunca mais quero dormir sozinho. Você ainda tinha seu amigo urso para se distrair, eu nem isso! — riu de si mesmo e do amado.

— Sim. Eu tenho o urso! — disse Camus rindo, de olhos fechados e uma expressão feliz no rosto. Era até difícil acreditar que finalmente tinha Afrodite nos braços e que pelo menos a espera árdua e penosa valera a pena — Um amigo urso que por sinal consegui amansar. Se um dia levar você para a Sibéria, lhe apresento a ele. Mas... você não esteve totalmente sozinho também... o rapaz da vila! — disse em tom mais sério.

Afrodite ergueu a cabeça imediatamente para olhar para o amado, mas quando abria a boca para dizer algo, Camus colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios do sueco o impedindo.

— Shii... Non precisa dizer nada, ma belle rose. Non precisamos falar disso agora. É que descobri algo novo sobre mim. — o ruivo puxou o corpo esguio do namorado mais para cima, o prendendo em um abraço forte — Eu descobri que sou extremamente ciumento e possessivo! — disse sorrindo para ele, enquanto lhe olhava nos olhos e beijava com carinho — De agora em diante, Afrodite, non vai passar mais nenhuma Dia dos Namorados sozinho, ou escrevendo cartas, muito menos em outra companhia que não seja a minha! Porque, assim como você é meu, eu também sou seu! Nada vai nos separar novamente, mon amour. Nada!

— Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Camus. — então Afrodite disse somente, sorrindo emocionado — E sim... nada vai nos separar.

Nessa cumplicidade única e tão rara, ambos se olharam com paixão por longos segundos, como se quisessem gravar na retina os traços do rosto um do outro, para que a imagem do ser amado fosse cravada em si, em seus pensamentos e lembranças, para quando não estivessem juntos. Doaram-se mais uma vez aos beijos que agora eram seu pórtico para a felicidade, assim como o sabor dos lábios estimados era o doce néctar vital que norteava a existência de ambos.

Assim, Camus e Afrodite entregaram-se ao sono, entrelaçados entre si. Como entregaram-se também um ao outro, ao amor e ao destino. Sabiam que talvez esse tão aguardado sonho de viver juntos um amor há tantos anos ansiado, poderia ser breve e efêmero. Eram cavaleiros e tinham entregue suas vidas à uma causa. No entanto, a partir desse Dia dos Namorados, iriam viver intensamente todos os outros dias e nunca mais passariam essa data sozinhos. Agora as palavras de amor escritas em tinta, seriam ditas aos sussurros e gemidos, ao pé do ouvido e cravadas no coração como tatuagem. Os papéis borrados de lágrimas e sangue não seriam mais necessários. Agora a pele um do outro era onde deixariam suas marcas!

Nesse Dia dos Namorados, em especial, Afrodite substituíra o papel e a caneta e escrevera diretamente em Camus, com suor, saliva e lágrimas. Uma carta de amor redigida direto no coração!

*** Fim?***

A fic acabou meus queridos. Desculpem a demora, eu e esse site somos uma briga ferrenha, posto muito mais nos perfiz do Nyah e do Social. Mas como comecei a ler fic's por aqui, quero honrar as origens hahahha

Ainda tenho varias fics para postar por aqui e assim que puder eu as coloco no ar.

um beijo para as leitoras que me deixaram reviews em espanhol *-*

ps: lembrando que nenhuma fic minha foi escrita sozinha, todas elas foram escritas junto da Juliana minha parceira de escrita e mon amour *-*


End file.
